It is now generally recognized that most people suffer from a lack of adequate oxygen for optimal body functions. For example, it is generally recognized that the oxygen level in the air is much below what it was many years ago. Many efforts have been made to provide a supplemental supply of oxygen. The most obvious way is to provide a mask connected to a supply of gaseous oxygen; however, such use is inconvenient and can be dangerous if not properly monitored.
Other efforts have included incorporation of additional oxygen in water based products, such as drinking water. Heretofore, however, such attempts have not been adequate for a variety of reasons, such as the inability of presently known techniques for incorporating gaseous oxygen in water in such a manner that the oxygen will be retained in the water over extended periods of time, particularly after the container for the water is opened to atmospheric pressure.